


Too Close

by ThePoorGay



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Broody Carmilla, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Vampire Carmilla, loving!laura, sad!carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorGay/pseuds/ThePoorGay
Summary: Carmilla builds walls and Laura tears them down.





	Too Close

It’s been a couple of weeks since the Great Carmilla Kidnapping of 2014 and things haven’t gotten any less weird. Carmilla had been avoiding Laura like the plague, which only makes the tiny girl want to bother her more. Laura couldn’t explain it, but when the dark-haired vampire revealed her past she couldn’t help but want to know more. More about her mother, her lost love, anything really. Truthfully, she just wanted to know all about the girl, and this scared Laura most of all. 

Laura’s eyes were fixed on Carmilla as the vampire turned the page of one of her many novels. Carmilla could feel the young girls eyes boring holes into her pale skin. 

“For fuck's sake," Looking up from her book, annoyance painted on her face "Laura this has to stop!” 

Laura let out a deep sigh and sat up in her bed “Well, if you would stop avoiding me and talk to -“

“Talk? We 'talked' after you and the red-headed dimwits tied me up, ringing any bells?”

“Look, Carm I said I was sorry about that. After you told me about what happened with Elle I see things differently now. You weren't really trying to hurt anyone.”

Carmilla stared at Laura and laughed, with all malice she could muster. Laura didn’t even have the chance to shift her position on the bed when suddenly, Carmilla was inches away from her face. She was stuck. 

The vampire leaned in a little closer to Laura. Puffs of Laura’s breath hit her cheeks. “You think you know me? Cause we had a fucking heart to heart while I was tied up? Does that make you feel better about your insignificant little life? You know nothing. Just like Elle knew nothing. Our little chat doesn't change a damn thing.”

Carmilla slid her long fingers down Laura’s cheek and says, “I could kill you right now. Feel no sadness, no remorse. I’d kill you and -” 

“You wouldn’t” Laura sternly interrupted, gaining some of her nerve back. She quickly grabbed Carmilla’s fingers from her face. 

Carmilla’s body stiffened at this action and she then exposed her sharp fangs as Laura’s breath hitched, “THIS is what I am! Don’t you see?!” Carmilla yelled as she tried and failed to free her hand from Laura’s grasp. The tiny girl flipped the switch completely and used her free hand to pull Carmilla closer. To restrain her or calm her, she wasn't sure. Laura held her tighter hoping that the vampire doesn't completely snap. Carmilla knew she could easily break free from this humans hold, but let Laura subdue her. She found her self not wanting to leave this new comfort. 

When Laura felt Carmilla stop struggling, she loosened her hold but still didn’t let her go. She saw stray tears rolling down Carmilla’s face as she says, “I am a monster and no matter how much I try to help these girls I can’t… I couldn’t help Elle. I can’t have you want to know me and care about me. The people that start to care about me get hurt.”

Dark brown eyes pleaded with Laura and whimpered “Laura, buttercup, please let it go. Let me go, Laura.”

Carmilla continued to sob into the girl’s shirt and Laura let her. Laura held her closer against her and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t let her go for the rest of the night. It was then Laura decided that as long as she was alive she’d never let Carmilla be alone. She’d never let her go.


End file.
